The secrets of Nowi
by Sketchy Tetra
Summary: Out on the field, Nowi is wonderful in combat, but is she wonderful at living without making several mistakes? Join her in her variety of flaws with friends to help.
1. Chapter 1

Bestial come in many races and forms, tribes and kingdoms. Yet one of the most light hearted and silly may be crowned by a childish dragon transformer, Nowi.

"Ooo! Vaike!"

She beamed to the fighter one day, whose jaw seemed to not relent on it's up and down motion. It was then the lady's face contained suspicion,

"Heey… Is that tobacco?"

The blonde man snapped,

"Oh hell no, Vaike doesn't like to slowly kill himself! This is gum 'lil dummy!"

Nowi made a pouty face to the tease, speaking as convincing and clear as she could manage,

"Well, Vaike was mean to me, and Nowi deserves a little of his chewy substance!"

Rolling his eyes, Vaike plopped two sticks of the minty delight in the acquaintances open palm, the greenette bouncing with excitement when she tossed the miniature bar into her mouth, chomping, then swallowing, repeating with the other when Vaike inquired,

"How is it?"

With a grin, Nowi explained,

"Very flavorful, too bad it only lasted about 3 seconds."

A smile of disbelief crept on the younger's face when he confirmed,

"So you _ate _Vaike's gum?"

Naively and proudly, the half human nodded, Vaike's giggle unassuring, which brought up the question,

"How come?"  
Wiping a tear from his eye, the man answered,

"Every one knows not to swallow gum, even Vaike!"  
"Eek!"

Nowi screeched, running off to somebody she could trust, in other words the first camp tent in sight.

Tharja was taking swift analysis on Faith's actions, recording it within a notebook.

"Ate half a bag of microwave popcorn, 3:00 PM circa,

Asked if I was mentally alright, 1:39:17 AM…"

She thought aloud, jotting her words down when a mildly close one barged into view,

"Tharja? I need help!"  
Oh joy, it must have been the duo's lucky day. The sorcerer raised her head indifferently to the uncommon visitor as she bawled her story in brief,

"I swallowed gum! Nobody told me you shouldn't, I didn't even know what it was, please help me!"  
Tharja blinked, for some being needed to fetch her pantie out of her keyster.

"It's fine, but it's made partly out of rubber,"

The other girl cringed, the informer continuing,

"And it might be 8 years before it comes out, other wise-"

"… I'M SAD!"

Nowi withered to the ground , weeping over the gum in her system melodramatically, Tharja putting her pen to rest as she got up to pat the distressed when Nowi's cries changed,

"Hlaah! Acckk! Lllg!"

Tharja peeked down at the woman's face, finding her hacking,

"What are you up to now?"

Nowi took a tiny break from her gags to speak,

"I wanna puke my gum out!"

"Need help?"

Tharja smirked in response, flipping through her spell book, selecting one she used on her future daughter, Nowi bobbing her head just in time for Lon'qu to wander in.

"…Uh… What's going on?"

The experienced mage looked up at her assassin partner,

"Helping Nowi regurgitate."

The patient turned around to cheerfully glance at the presence as he spoke,

"She looks fine to me."

Nowi recited her conflict once more,

"I swallowed gum, and I want to vomit it out!"

Lon'qu kneaded his temples with bother.

"You know it's fine to have ingested gum,"

He then looked sincerely at Nowi,

"If they have you put it in your mouth, can it be that bad?"

That was a point. Tharja looked back at Nowi, who was waving a finger with a funny face,

"Oooh! So I'm gonna live happily?"

The husband of the magic Caster agreed,

"I believe so."

With a relieved chuckle, Nowi waved,

"Great, so I'll be off!"

"Come back when you want to internally bleed!"

Tharja sent her away, dejected, yet hopeful.


	2. Chapter 2

In the commander's tent, the tactician was constructing a cake, though she may not be the best nor worst, she had Chrom assist her,

"Chrom, don't pick up that bowl of batter."

The man smirked, dish in his hand,

"How come, it's not going to blow-"

The basin of porcelain slipped from his grasp, smashing on the floor, Faith pursing her lips with a slight smile, then snickered,

"And what did I tell you?"

Chrom, as pink as an eraser, knelt down with a damp paper towel, blubbering apology, the rose haired wife of his helping the mess. Before they knew it, the atrocity was wiped away.

"Let's try again."

Faith reached for the eggs to the terrible discovery that there were none!

"Woah, those flew by fast!"

She exclaimed, skeptical to their whereabouts, for she hadn't thought Chrom had shattered the shells from those by picking them up that swift and easy.

8 White orbs were lined up on a pillow,

"Welcome home children!"

Nowi smiled, pleased. She had finally found her little ones. At this time, Gregor had entered the room,

"What you speaking of dear Nowi?"

He paced in, examining the eggs, Nowi replying with a responsible look,

"These are my offspring, I must care for them!"

The mercenary raised a brow, how did that happen so quickly with out any signs of pregnancy? Hoping she was only joking about, he allowed her privacy to comfort the dormant eggs.

Hour on hour, Nowi would sit, no improvement to the shells development at all,

"Hmm…"

Nowi brought a hand to her chin, concluding a way to speed up the growth,

"I should give it a nudge to egg it on!"  
she laughed, poking the egg gently, giving a careless and completely uncalled for domino effect, leaving Nowi with 8 banged up eggs.

"Ah! Oh no!"

She bent down to the spheres aid,

"It's ok, you're all just sleeping! You're little jokesters, just like your mama!"

She swallowed her tears, then placed one of the damaged eggs on her head,

"Waaaah, Waaaaah!"

Hearing all the commotion, Gregor returned,

"Nowi, are you alright?"

Wailing her non-yielding tears, the Manakete shook her head, Gregor, not entirely stupid, ran out to the restroom for a first aid kit, placing a single band aid on each chip the egg bared, knowing it would only satisfy his wife. Problem solved.

"You know Nowi,"

Gregor then mentioned, dusting a tear from Nowi's eye,

"I think you'd be much more exhausted if those were really your newborns."

Nowi had always ignored his doubts, leaving her spouse uneasy and puzzled when Nowi had finally surrendered to time,

"Maybe you're right,"

She sighed, gathering the imposturous children,

"Maybe these aren't my babies."

With that, she took the pale circles back to Chrom and Faith's tent.

Chrom had just returned from the merchants with eggs, Faith tending to little Lucina when father realized,

"Faith, the eggs are back!"

Bringing the blue haired infant with her, she added, making fun of the bandages,

"With Obama care!"

Shrugging, Chrom tossed the ingredients away, they were of no use, Faith commenting,

"I wonder where they were when they left."

The next morning, Nowi awoke to a pleasant surprise of a slight ache in her tummy. It must have been the gum, until Gregor stopped by, eagerly patting her stomach,

"That's a real egg, love."

Over joyed, Nowi squeezed her husband, sure not to let go.

For this is what she had always wanted.

AN: Reviews? Follows? Favorites? Don't be shy! Even if it's negative critique.


	3. Chapter 3

Jade splinters of magical stone were laid out in front of Nowi as she promptly drew a few fragments closer, attempting to piece them together. She couldn't believe the event that took place earlier, the only weapon of hers that released her dangerous half exploded in her hand after it's last use.. Maybe if she could piece it in place, it still might be useable.

"Oh, it looks so hard!"

She groaned, her mind nipping back a shout in defense that it should be amusing, like a puzzle. Then again, Nowi hadn't patience for such activities, especially this life consuming task. She needed more speed and intelligence, kind of like,

"Morgan!"

The Manakete called, the dark-haired boy turning to his name, snickering in a false low voice,

"I'm Morgan Freeman!"

Boy he was in a good mood today, Nowi didn't want to wreck it,

"Erm, do you like games?"

The adolescent nodded, Nowi pulling out the pouch containing the shards, tugging it open, spilling it's contents,

"This one's called, 'Fix Nowi's Dragonstone!'"

The tactician giggled,

"How about we buy you a new one?"

Nowi briskly shook her head,

"Dragonstones cost a lot!"

Morgan then assured her,

"We have about 70,000 gold, I'm sure we can handle it."

Nowi retrieved the slivers, ushering them in her bag,

"It's fine, I'll do it myself."

Dole some, Nowi trekked to her base, the dreary feeling not surviving when it was replaced with confidence,

"I've got it!"

She smiled, grabbing super glue, plopping the chipped rock in front of her, squeezing the bond all over it, allowing it to dry. A few hours later, she returned, picking up the dry puddle of green specks in clear gummy solid,

"I don't care if it looks like ghost owl dung,"

She smiled, picking the substance up,

"I have a feeling this will work!"

Walking outside, Nowi had found it already dusk,. The moon the only light to accept her fail of a stone to attempt to turn into a dragon. Haphazardly,, she raised it, petals enveloping her as a flash stunned the dark. With in seconds, she felt her frail structure broaden into a mighty flying reptile. Careful not to collect attention, Nowi graced through the deep purple clouds, meeting the dark sky, she should celebrate her success with a leisurely soar. The green dragon sighed, the thinking was exhausting, the prize: 2300 bucks worth of material all fixed. The wind toyed with her wings as well as a spear of silver.

"Minerva, are you sure?"

Nowi turned her head , finding Cherche perusing her on a stroll aside the atmosphere, this was outrageous! A second blow was set on Nowi's tail bone, making her scream,

"Good Gods, I'm not an enemy!"

The pinkette's face seemed to sink when Nowi felt meek once more. Her temporary dragon time was up shorter than often, and the girl was hugging herself out of terror as she plummeted from the high. Cherche wasn't going to let this slide,

"Minevra, down!"

The Wyvern darted down to a lower altitude, U-turning with legendary skill to capture one of it's kind part way, who still insisted on cuddling herself, Cherche catching her breath,

"I swear buddy,"

She panted,

"Just like the Top Thrill Dragster."

The permanent gliding creature grunted, Cherche pivoting over to prod the cringed greenette,

"I'm dead,"

Cherche placed the Manakete in front of her so she wouldn't slip,

"I'm pregnant and I'm dead!"

The wyvern rider's ears perked with interest to this when she brought to the peer's attention,

"Actually, if you had the logic, you're not."

Nowi gave sight another chance , setting her hand on the saddle of leather, then grinned,

"True!"

She wrapped her arms around the person,

"You're the best!"

Cherche apologized, returning the casual contact

"Are you ok, Minerva thought you were a wild animal!"

The passenger shrugged, she was more traumatized than anything right now.

"Oh, we should return quick then. I knew you weren't a beast since you didn't go,

'SQUAAAAAAH! SQUAAAAH!'"

The dragon imitated it's owner, Nowi considering jumping rather than being with this wacko. The truth must be told, however, so Nowi didn't look more an idiot than she was. She pulled out her concoction, revealing it to Cherche,

"I was trying to fix my dragonstone, but I guess glue doesn't cut it."

"So that's what it is,"

Cherche seemed ashamed,

"I was near feeding it to Minerva."

Nowi chuckled dryly, examining the gel, the armored one suggesting,

"Why don't you just buy a new one?"

Nowi gave in, for that is what must be done.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: sorry, this is a bit short…

Snickers stifled as Nowi clicked the mouse, Ricken, her partner in the mischief, smirked,

"She's gonna be so pissed!"

The manakete nodded, silly grin on her face as she ran out of her room, searching the base for the victim of their picture.

"Tharja!"

She chirped, pummeling through the door, the woman glancing up at the visitor, not a word in reply as Nowi smiled,

"Follow me!"

Reluctantly, the dark mage stood, pacing over to follow back to where ever she chose.

Ricken couldn't halt his laughter, Tharja pacing in, Nowi having her view,

"Tharja man!"

She scrolled to the side a bit across the edited image,

"And robin!"

The tinier duo cracked up anew, Tharja beaming darkly, typing something up swiftly,

"Look at this…"

The chuckles subdued, the both gawking at 'Ricken ball' and 'Noweed every day' Tharja then scoffed,

"Have fun looking at 38 more parodies."

Then was gone, the remaining unsure weather to chortle or sob.


	5. Happy birthday!

AN: Today really is, if you peek at your game, Gregor's birthday! 1/17~

Nowi glanced over at the clock, counting down for the perfect moment to strike.

Six… Five… Four… Three… Two… O-

"GREGOR!"

The man next to her jumped to life, Nowi leaping up, tramping on the mattress playfully,

"Happy birthday~, Happy Birthday Gregor!"

The analog was glossing midnight, which the girl had been waiting for, Gregor smiling drowsily,

"So energetic, 12 in the morning!"

Nowi plopped down with a thud aside him, proudly nodding,

"Yep!"

She then sprinted out the doorway, returning with a slice of cake on a plate, Chirping,

"Here!"

Mildly bothered by having to awaken so early, Gregor thanked his wife for the traditional birthday food, setting it on a table to the side, a bag placed in his lap, overflowing with squares of Kleenex, a few used.

"Nowi, why this still damp?"

The manakete giggled,

"I was so happy your catching up with me, I teared up!"

Not fully believing her, he cautiously picked out the tissues, finding a rectangular box. He removed the container, which seemed a bit chilly, and examined it,

"Ice-cream?"

"Yeah!"

Nowi sung, explaining,

"Everybody likes it, right? Kind of like you! Everyone cant resist Gregor!"

The man beamed in gratitude for the words and dairy dessert, which he placed aside the cake,

"Thank you Nowi,"

He hugged her as she purred,

"What Gregor want for his birthday now is sleep."  
Nowi laid back down, spirits still high, accepting his wear, shutting her eyes herself,

"Ok then…"


End file.
